


Reunion With Dana

by 9hikers



Category: Prototype (Video Games)
Genre: Alex doesn't become evil by the end of the comic, Gen, Ignores Prototype 2, he's just annoyed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 00:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9hikers/pseuds/9hikers
Summary: A short piece changing up the ending of the second comic.Alex is done soul searching after the incident at the cabin, and now he's in a sour mood. A call from Ragland's number brightens up his day.





	Reunion With Dana

For a year, Alex Mercer had tried to be human. He was done with that now. Dismayed at the outcome of his recent lodging - more annoyed than anything that he had to waste biomass on point-blank bullet wound - he had decided to revisit his place of “birth”. Halfway to Manhattan, and just under halfway through his deciding what to do when he got there, Alex Mercer received a call from someone familiar. He pulled the device from where he had stowed it away and read the caller ID.

Ragland.

He contemplated whether or not to answer it for a while. He had given the doctor his number so he could keep updated on Dana’s condition, or on any Blackwatch leads, but the man hadn’t bothered calling since. He thought on this for too long, he realized. The buzzing of the device went silent, and he briefly wondered if Ragland had dialed him on accident. That was when the screen lit up brightly again, showing he had received a voicemail. Tentatively - or, the closest the unstoppable virus monster could be - he held the phone to his ear and listened.

“Alex.” The voice on the other end shocked him out of his freefall from an office building, nearly causing him to fall on top of someone’s car before he caught himself in a glide. Dana.

“I know you left to do all that… soul searching stuff, but… I’m better now. Well, I have been for a while, but there was some trouble with Blackwatch.”

He winced at the name, and the sudden lights of police going to investigate his less-than-graceful fall. He sprinted behind the cluster of office buildings and - considering his options - ran back up to the top floor of one as delicately as he could.

“Don’t worry though. I’m still with Ragland right now, but in a few weeks I’ll be moving somewhere safer. Just wanted to let you know, in case you ever wanted to drop by. I’d say more but… security and all. Just call back, okay?”

The ending tone rang in his ear like a church bell, his mind drowning out the sounds of police gathering below in order to focus on the message. Assuming it wasn’t some trick by Blackwatch’s best, Dana knew what he was. She knew what he wasn’t, to be exact, and yet she had invited him to see her. Sure, by locating Ragland and whoever else had helped her, her location was only safe for minutes, but the thought was what counted.

He wanted to see Dana again, to make up for everything that had happened. So, finger over the call button, Alex ran.

Gliding now. Dana picked up almost immediately.

“Alex?” her voice rose over the whistling of the wind as he directed his slow fall towards a less busy street.

“Hey Dana.”


End file.
